


请问您要来杯酒吗？

by shenqingqiu129



Category: my hero accdemia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenqingqiu129/pseuds/shenqingqiu129





	请问您要来杯酒吗？

请问您要来杯酒吗？

这里的灯光昏黄，连空气都是安静且低沉的，有男人在大声谈笑的声音，也有酒杯与酒杯相互碰撞发出的清脆声响。  
这是一个小酒吧，不像别的酒吧那样拥有闪耀的灯光与欢舞的男男女女，也没有震耳欲聋的摇滚音乐。外面的招牌已经破烂的摇摇欲坠，却还在顽强地通电，发着光。  
灯光很昏暗，只有吧台周围的灯才稍微明亮一些，在昏暗中可以隐约看见火星闪耀着，那是男人们一边喝酒一边抽着烟。  
爆豪胜己一边呼出一口烟，一边观察着正在用心调酒的调酒师，他的左手夹着烟，衬衫上前两颗扣子也不扣，就那样敞开着，露出精壮的胸膛。男人的目光锐利地像一只盯住猎物的狼，还不忘了掂烟灰在面前的烟灰缸上。  
拉他一起来喝酒的上鸣电气和切岛瑞儿郎正大口大口喝着酒，一边谈笑着说自己的风流史，一边挥手把爆豪胜己呼出来的烟气拍开，还不忘抱怨道：“爆豪，说好了来酒吧喝酒一起玩，你倒是点酒啊，一个劲在这抽什么烟？呛死个人。”  
“老子等会点，你们先聊。”爆豪胜己不动声色地观察到调酒师嗅入了他的烟气，对方被呛得直皱眉头，一边挥开袅袅烟雾，一边咳嗽着。  
随机他将烟头捻在烟灰缸里，呼出最后一口气，做出一个刻意的动作以引起对方注意。  
调酒师小心翼翼地调好一杯酒后，才抬起头来，一抬眸，他就看见了那双红到像鸽血的眸子正在直直地盯着他，仿佛一个猎人势在必得地看着自己的猎物。  
爆豪胜己一直在像捕猎似的看着这个调酒师。  
这个年轻的调酒师有着一头柔软而蓬松的墨绿色卷发，两只眼睛又大又亮，是祖母绿的宝石颜色，左右两颊分别有四颗对称的小雀斑，一张娃娃脸显得他像是一个未成年。  
操，刚刚好对老子的口味。爆豪胜己心想。  
听说以前的调酒师辞职了，所以眼前这个看起来就像个高中生一样的家伙...就是新的调酒师吗。  
明明长着一张嫩到不行的娃娃脸，调酒的手艺却真的好的没得说，他神态宁静，专注于手中的酒杯，骨节分明的手指以技巧性的手势握着银勺快速的搅拌着杯中的冰块，却不发出一丁点的声音。冰块撞击的声音清脆，然后再加入少量各色鸡尾酒，熟练地将酒递给一旁的客人。  
“您点的血腥玛丽。”他笑着说。  
调酒师的声音很轻，带着一股柔软的味道，却又很好听，让人挑不出刺。  
爆豪胜己就那样盯着他，直到绿谷出久对视过来，两人的目光交汇，带着某些暧昧的味道。  
年轻的调酒师脖子上还带着抑制环，他被那种看猎物似的目光吓得抖了一下，手里的酒都撒出来了一些，他连忙拿起酒杯布，细细擦拭着外壁沾了酒的酒杯。  
还不忘伸手摸摸抑制环来确认自己的安危。  
哦，一个Omega。  
一个脆弱无比的omega就敢一个人在酒吧做调酒师？抑制环那种脆弱的东西，一扯就坏，他难道没长点心？  
爆豪胜己仿佛已经闻到了他身上薄荷香的信息素，仿佛对方已经把抑制环摘下来。  
“喂，”爆豪胜己把身子往前挪了点，声音低沉又沙哑：“给老子来杯薄荷芙莱蓓。”  
看起来像一个未成年的调酒师很快就调整了自己的情绪，眨了眨他祖母绿的眼睛，然后就又重复了手上的动作，慢慢地把酒调好，然后直接推倒爆豪胜己面前。  
他还是那副温和又礼貌的表情：“您点的薄荷芙莱蓓。”  
爆豪胜己嗤笑一声，这人要么就是个废物书呆子，连我点的酒的含义是什么都不知道？  
又或者，是他装作不知道？  
爆豪胜己死死盯着他，赤红色的瞳孔里突然泛起了涟漪，他一把摁住绿谷出久放在酒杯上的手，然后握紧。  
绿谷出久吓了一跳，想抽出自己的手，却发现自己的力气根本敌不过对方，他只能放弃挣扎，压小了声音，疑惑道：“先生？”  
“先生？能放开吗，我还得去擦杯子呢。”  
爆豪胜己直接站起来，身体微微往前倾：“老子看上你了。”  
“而且，老子叫爆豪胜己。”  
年轻的调酒师一副恍然大悟的样子：“噢，爆豪先生，感谢您对我们酒吧的照顾，我对此感到很高兴，欢迎您下次再来。”  
“你什么意思？”爆豪胜己喘着粗气，眼神里像是燃起了一把火。  
“啊，字面意思。”调酒师装作不慌不忙地回答道，但爆豪胜己看出来他的心里其实有些怂。  
对，就是怂,不是特别害怕，也不是特别从容。  
爆豪胜己突然就对这家伙有了兴趣，如果说之前他只是想逗对方玩，看着对方惊慌失措的样子，那么此刻，他是真真正正地被眼前这个绿藻头废物吸引了。  
爆豪胜己“啧”了一声，拿起酒杯就把里面的酒一饮而尽。  
爆豪胜己又往前压了压，他侧眼瞥见他身边两个家伙—————上鸣电气和切岛瑞儿郎已经喝得醉烂，正伏在桌子上大喊着“啊啊啊啊啊我喜欢耳郎响香啊啊啊啊我迟早娶她”以及“我是天下第一男子汉...嗝..谁都...嗝...别想阻拦我变成硬汉...嗝嗝嗝...”  
于是他不露痕迹地把旁边两个醉若烂泥的好“兄弟”一把推开，把嘴唇凑到调酒师的耳朵边，吹着气问：“你叫什么？”  
调酒师一副青涩的样子，“哇啊”一声就噔噔噔倒退几步，好一会才慢慢走过来，强作镇定：“绿谷出久。”  
爆豪胜己不怀好意地“啊～”了一声，然后直接改了绿谷出久的名字：“那就是废久。Deku。”  
绿谷出久试图小声抗议，却被爆豪胜己接下来的一句话打断。  
爆豪胜己其实长得很好看，金色的头发，赤红色的眼瞳，还有微微上挑的眉头，都使得他整个人锋利无比，有着一种野心勃勃的美。  
他突然肆无忌惮地散发出属于Alpha的辛辣味信息素，绿谷出久只觉得身子一软，就直接坐在了吧台里的椅子上。  
爆豪胜己问：“多少杯酒换一个你？”  
然后他递过来一张房卡，看着上面印着恶俗的粉红爱心，就知道是一家情侣酒店。  
绿谷出久的脸色突然就变了，他小心翼翼地接过房卡，小声道：“不需要你再点酒了，我会来的。”  
爆豪胜己看着他的脸突然涨红，饶有兴趣地捏了把他的娃娃脸，然后拖着两个喝傻了的白痴，一手拖一个，慢腾腾走出了酒吧。  
绿谷出久在原地继续擦着酒杯，他低下头，昏黄的灯光把他脸上的表情衬得晦暗不明。

 

等绿谷出久谨慎地刷完房卡进房间的时候，爆豪胜己正坐在床边玩手机。  
见绿谷出久进来了后，他饶有兴趣地看着绿谷出久慢慢走进来，对方满脸通红，身上还是穿着之前在酒吧工作时的工作服，白衬衫和黑背心，显得十分正经。  
“爆豪先生...为什么非得是我？”绿谷出久小心翼翼地发问，却只换来爆豪胜己的一声嗤笑。  
“因为老子乐意，你不也是自愿来的吗？装什么纯洁？”  
绿谷出久低下头，死死抓着自己的衬衫，直到那一块的布已经皱巴巴的了，才慢慢放下手。  
“那...请开始吧。”拥有墨绿色头发的年轻调酒师像是视死如归一般，摘下了自己的抑制环，丢在了柔软的地毯上。  
然后他开始解衣服。  
爆豪胜己却伸手制止了他：“怎么这么生？你该不会是个处吧？”  
绿谷出久支吾着不说话，把身上的黑色背心脱了下来，但他正准备解开衬衫的扣子时，被爆豪胜己抓住了手。  
“废物，让老子来。”金色头发的男人低低笑了一声，直接把绿谷出久的裤子往下一拉，往地上一丢，把他的下体看了个精光。  
于是现在的场景就是绿谷出久穿着有些宽大的白衬衫，光着两条白皙又精瘦的腿，愣着站在那。  
爆豪胜己不客气地把自己的信息素大肆释放出来，顿时空气里充满了Alpha的辛辣气息，绿谷出久只感觉自己的腺体不住的发麻，他不受控制地“呜啊”了一声，任凭着爆豪胜己的信息素入侵着他的腺体。  
然后他身体一软，就往地下倒去。  
爆豪胜己接住了怀里软绵绵的人儿，眼前柔弱的Omega已经开始受到信息素的影响，开始发情了，薄荷的清香信息素从他的腺体散发出来，与空气中辛辣的信息素相互交融着，爆豪胜己也隐隐约约要发情了，他直接打横抱起怀里的绿谷出久，走进浴室，在浴缸里打满热水，毫不怜惜地把已经开始发情的Omega丢了进去。  
然后他直接把卡其色外套脱下，同时把裤子也脱了，只留着一件白衬衫和领带。他看向自己的下体，粗长的紫黑色性器已经仰首挺胸，于是爆豪胜己直接迈开步子，走向了浴室。  
绿谷出久正无意识地在温水里扭动着身子，爆豪胜己被眼前的场景刺激到：浴缸里的人赤裸着下身，上身的白衬衫已经湿了大半，隐隐约约透出两个粉红色的圆点，而绿谷出久满脸潮红，眼睛里是满满的情欲，双眼因为渴求着Alpha而占满了泪水，嘴巴微微张开，吐着粉红色的舌头。  
金发的男人直接把浴缸里的绿谷出久抱了起来，然后直接坐进浴缸里，让发情的Omega坐在他身上。  
幸好这个酒店的“情趣”浴缸够大，两个人的下身都浸在水里，绿谷出久可以感觉到有一根炙热的硬物正硌着自己的屁股，但Omega的本能让他忍不住去抱住金色头发的Alpha，内心最深处的情欲吞噬了他，让他变成一个只会承欢的道具。  
绿谷出久直接翻过身，坐在爆豪胜己的腿上，爆豪胜己的目光炽热，空气中都是情欲的味道。同在发情的Alpha直接摁住了绿谷出久的头，粗暴地啃咬着他的嘴唇，再从嘴角一点点下滑到腰窝。  
绿谷出久从未被这样对待过，他一边呻吟着“不要，这样好奇怪”，一边又被情爱的本能驱使着，紧紧抱住了爆豪胜己的腰。  
爆豪胜己只觉得他的性器又胀大了一圈，他粗暴地直接用手探入眼前人的口腔，用手指在绿谷出久的嘴里模仿着性交的动作，使得眼前的Omega满脸泪水，津液顺着他的手指留下，在抽出的时候拉出一条银丝。  
然后爆豪胜己又试探性地用一根手指捅入绿谷出久早已被水和肠液润湿的后穴，他只觉得自己的手指正在被肉壁邀请似的吸着，于是他再次探入第二根手指，然后开始在绿谷出久坑坑洼洼的肠道上刮揉着，引得绿谷出久一阵颤抖。  
“呜...想要...嗯啊...”  
“想要吗,废久？”  
“呜啊...想要...要...”  
爆豪胜己的心眼坏的很，他故意把手抽出来，指尖在肉穴旁边画着圈圈：“喊小胜哥哥，就给你。”  
绿谷出久突然就清醒了一下，他试图推开爆豪胜己，却浑身软绵绵的，一丝力气也使不上，但他很快就又被Omega的本能情欲所屈服，对爆豪胜己言听计从：“小胜哥哥...我想要...哥哥...”  
这一下直接刺激的爆豪胜己下身胀的难受，他直接把绿谷出久抱到了腿上，然后借着肠液的润滑，直接挺入了绿谷出久的后穴。  
“呜啊！！！”绿谷出久忍不住娇声呻吟了出来，爆豪胜己早已双目赤红，开始上下抽动着，对着绿谷出久的后穴肏得大开大合，绿谷出久一边扭着屁股，一边直接贴上了爆豪胜己的嘴唇，嘟囔着：“要亲亲...亲亲...”  
爆豪胜己一口就叼住了绿谷出久的嘴唇，开始撕咬着，唇齿在唾液的交合下啧啧作响，还有津液从嘴角落下，掉进浴缸的水里。  
两个人的上衣都已经湿透了，隐隐露出里面好看的肌肉线条，当爆豪胜己顶到某一个肉点时，绿谷出久突然发出了一连串甜腻娇媚的叫喊，后穴的肉壁绞尽了爆豪胜己的性器。  
然后绿谷出久只觉得眼前有一道白光闪过————他射了。  
粉红色的阴茎在射过后就有些疲软，沉默在水中不再乱动。  
——————找到了。爆豪胜己心里莫名来了一种愉悦的心情，这个废物的G点，被他找到了。他只感觉自己的性器被柔软的肠肉吸得舒服极了，里面不断有肠液分泌出来，使得他可以毫无阻碍地在里面狠狠抽插。于是爆豪胜己对准了那个点，大开大合地往里面狠狠肏，引得绿谷出久一阵又一阵的叫喊。  
绿谷出久一开始的羞愧感已经被潮水般地快感所替代，感觉到有根火热的肉棒在自己身体内进进出出，但他还是爽得连脚背都绷紧，脚趾也蜷缩起来，他的背弓成一个漂亮的弧线，像是天鹅的长颈。  
爆豪胜己一点点啃咬着他的脸颊，再看看下滑到锁骨，然后他在锁骨上重重咬了一口，留下深红色的咬痕。  
绿谷“啊”的一声叫出来，却只激发了Alpha的征服欲与占有欲，他一边用手揉搓着绿谷出久粉红色的乳头，一边开始啃咬着绿谷出久腺体的那块皮肤。  
Omega原本白皙的身体因为发情已经泛着淡淡的粉红色，绿谷出久只觉得腺体那被爆豪胜己啃咬着，又酸又痒，但从胸部传来的揉捏感又给他带来了奇怪的快感，他从嘴里溢出细细碎碎的呻吟声，一边忍不住抱紧了爆豪胜己精壮的咬，然后在爆豪胜己的肩上咬了一口。  
爆豪胜己在对着绿谷出久的G点抽插了好一会，终于顶开了生殖腔的穴口射，最里层的软肉吸吮着他的龟头，像是在发出邀请。  
爆豪胜己挺了好一会才射出来，绿谷出久感觉到有一股温凉的液体进入了自己体内，不禁颤抖着呻吟了一声。  
硕大的性器在腔内迅速成结，堵住了穴口，不让一滴精液都流出来，爆豪胜己满意地在绿谷出久精致的锁骨上又咬了一口，再细细舔抵着。  
听见自己身上Omega的呻吟像一只受了伤的小兽，爆豪胜己安抚性地舔吻着绿谷出久脸上的泪水，然后把已经软在自己身上的人儿抱起来，放到酒店的大床上，然后细细给他清理着身子，再捡起地上的抑制环给他戴上。  
“喂，你可是要给老子生孩子的，以后别做调酒师了，老子养你。”  
瞳孔散涣的Omega愣了好一会才反应过来，绿谷出久搂着爆豪胜己的脖颈，又在他眼角亲了一下，然后迅速钻进被子里。  
“好。”  
清理完毕后，绿谷出久和爆豪胜己就抱着一起进了被窝，但在绿谷出久的手机响起后，绿谷悄悄下了床，捡起裤袋里的手机，打开私信。  
【私信1:  
发件人：酒吧老板  
内容：绿谷啊，你的这个工作做的还是不错的，我一直想问，你为什么突然一下要来当调酒师呢，本来我们有更好的职业给你提供啊，工薪也高，而且你说过几天就又不做调酒师了，人才难得啊，你想做什么就和我说，只要你肯用心干，像你这样的人才就基本能成功的，记得联系我。  
发件时间：2019.2.28 ，22:45】  
【私信2:  
发件人：上鸣电气  
内容：诶诶诶绿谷，爆豪那家伙已经被你搞定了吧？不愧是你啊，我愿赌服输，明天就请你吃大餐，但是别忘了想起我的功劳啊，我可是劝了他好久他才来这的哦，加油啊少年，哦不，是加油啊男人！！  
发件时间：2019.2.28 ，23:59】  
绿谷出久蹲下身来，点了删除键。  
【是否将选中的两条私信删除？】  
【已删除】  
绿谷出久把手机轻轻放下，才进了被窝，搂着已经睡着的爆豪胜己，轻声说：“我爱你。”  
您喝了我的酒。  
可我要偷取您的心。


End file.
